Mega Man Shipping Oneshots
by Error DWN-019
Summary: Short romance stories you can enjoy feel free to request
1. Heat Man x Ice Man

Heat Man then was bored, he looked down, he sighed softly before Ice Man then walks over to Heat Man. He smiled as his little heart was pounding slowly and softly, he wanted to tell his feelings to Ice Man, but they were polar opposites, so he walked up to Ice Man slowly muttering as he then hugged him.

"Hey, uh, Ice Man I have feelings for you" Heat Man said as he sighed

"I accept." Ice Man said


	2. Shy! Spanish Man x English Man

One day in Dr. Melody's Labs, a Spanish Robot otherwise known as Spanish Man was being created for the last project of the Bilingual Robot Masters. When she was done however, Spanish Man became aware. So he got up and decided to walk around when he bumped into a Soldier like Robot, he was handsome all around. Spanish Man's heart beated fast as he was flustered with Love, English Man all of sudden then decided to talk to Spanish Man,

"Hey, Spanish, wanna hang out?" He asked

"Uhm sure!"


	3. Pharoah Man x Plant Man

Pharoh Man continued on the lines of the broken pryimid wondering why he heard noises, At first he thought it was a crow but it was too loud to be a crow,

'Maybe someone literally fell into the trap, I better go check it out' He thought suddenlt a blamp! was heard he looked to see Plant Man, he drawn out a sigh of relief as he looked to see Plant Man'

'Plant Man why the heck are you down here?' He asked

'Well uhm, I- I- I Had to see you i MEAN i really wanted to see you after all I love you' Plant Man clasped his hand over his mouth, Pharoh Man was shocked he never knew the Plant Man out of all people was gay. He gave out a fusterated groan suprisedly he went over to Plant Man and looked him in the eye, He looked away as Plant Man's Blushy red cheeks turned even redder, He then felt Pharoh Man brushed his lips against his only in a matter of seconds they were kissing each other, Plant Man gasped as he then blushed, Nobody far as him knew about his feelings to Pharoh Man got even more into the kiss bending down to tug at his pants he got the message as Pharoh Man leaned down to take off his clothes along with Plant Man's he was very shocked.

'Pharoh Man what are you doing?!' He aksed every so slightly

'I'm going to play you' He said as he kissed his lips softly Biting his lower lip to get his tounge in softly he moaned as his tears shown, He never knew he was going far he moaned as his eyes were shocked moaning again he literally took off every clothes kissing him deeply, Pharoh Man went into his legs and kissed him and trailed the kisses up to Plant's neck he sucked on it deeply as he moaned two tears slipping down, Plant Man was having the time of his life

'Suck it.' He stated as he nodded

Plant Man sucked on his lovers cock, as Pharoh Man moaned as he cummed into his mouth, he smirked

'Now swollow' He demaned as he nodded as Plant Man swallowed the cum, Pharoh Man pulled on his Underwear but Plant Man covered it, As Pharoh Man sighed

'Don't worry Plant I'm the only one whose going to see it' He stated sharply, Plant Man pulled out his dick and began sucking on it as Cum leaked out from it, Pharoh Man placed the cum in his mouth allowing Plant Man to taste himself, He moaned softly as Pharoh Man turned Him over placing his dick in his ass, He clenched the bedsheets and moaned and groabed and all the things he screamed Pharoh's name in plesure only then he cummed and the two fell asleep

Plant Man woke up and yawned, he saw Pharoh Man in the bed next to him, they were at Plant Man's domain! Gasping he looked around but he felt morning sickness rushing to the bathroom to puke he awoken Pharoh Man who kept on puking alot and heavily sighing he looked for him,

'plant man honey are you ok?' Pharoh Man asked

'I'm fine Phar I have morning sickness,' He responded as he kept puking as he suddenly kept at it until he couldn't take anymore, and puked the last time and the toliet flushed he walked out realizing he gained weight as he then sighed as he placed two of his hands in his face he sighed as he then looked outside,

'Pharoh Man i'm sick can you tell Dr. Light I can;t work today?' Plant Man requested as he nodded

'I'll see what i can do' He stated sharply as he got his clothes on, Plant Man's brothers visited him one day as they heard him puking again worried they ran to his bathroom saw Pharoh Man at his side patting his back and cooing

'Let it all out Plantoo' He said as he kissed his cheek

'What happened to Plant Man?!' Tamohawk Man asked

'Well, you wouldn't believe it but me and Plant Man had sex last night' He said

'What!?' Centaur said shocked at this belief. He smiled

'Having sex with our brother is nothing to be smiling about!' Centaur Man said pointing his finger in his chest slightly angry, Pharoh Man shrugged his arms and sighed

'Well to put it bluntly HE wanted it not ME' Pharoh said shrugging again Plant Man wiped his mouth

'Plant Man say this isn't true that you are gay!' Centuar Man placed two of his hands on his brothers arms

'Yes I'm gay' Plant Man said as Centuar callapsed on the ground he fainted as he was lifted up by Tamahawk Man and his brothers left,

Days passed and Plant Man wondered if hes pregnant so he went to visit the docters, To his surprise the docters called him back rather quickly when he was sent in, The docter asked him to lay down on the bed he did so as he then felt Gel on his big belly, He giggled as Pharoh Man held his hand sighing, The docter placed the transuder on his belly smiled and took a picture showing him the baby

'Congratulations yiur having a baby!' The docter said Pharoh Man fainted as he collapsed like Centuar and Plant Man was proud as he felt his belly

This fanfic is inspired by: /30007026 or this user

flameheart0242./

(yes thats quotev my other account is on there but my friend inspired the name and gender enjoy!)

Plant man was in his 2nd trimester 4 months and Pharoh Man walked him to the docters for his ultrasound and he was happy, Worried he might hurt the baby he asked Pharoh Man to teleport them there like last time and they did, When they came they were greeted by Plant Man's recent docter who put the gel on his stomach, Looking around he sighed the docter took a picture

'Its a girl' The docter said smiling as Plant Man was so happy he couldn't contain his sobs

'Its ok, he smiled

Plant Man made a baby room for the child and smiled his belly was overgrown he felt it and Pharoah Man sighed looking at him

'I'm thinking about the name Aiyanna it means"Beautiful blossom"' Plant Man said rubbing his belly the baby kicked back

'I guess thats an overaly perfect name' pharoah man kissed him and they looked at the baby room it was refurinished as he smiled

'I guess i would love that name if it makes you happy' He smiled

I hope you enjoy this so far!

Plant Man was 9 months pregnant he couldn't wait for his bundle of joy to be born, He wanted everything to be prepared Pharoah Man was smoking, Plant Man was mad

'The fuck Pharoah Man! why are you smoking?! Nevermind that we have a baby to arrive soon! I can't wait for my Aiyanna to arrive!' Plant Man sang as he felt his big big big belly he smiled tears dripping down slightly he never knew that his life was all perfect, Until His brothers came, he then waited for the baby to kick and recorded how many times the baby kicked until a knock was at the door Plant Man came smiling but the smile faded when his brothers were at the door angry he sighed

'What do you want? Can't you see i'm happily pregnant? with Aiyanna? can you leave me be?' Plant Man asked

'Stop saying that!' Centaur screamed as Plant Man's water broke

'Pharoah the baby is here!' Plant Man screamed

Pharoah stopped smoking and teleported to the hospital crying he cried

'WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! THE PAIN IS HORRIBLE STOP IT RIGHT NOW OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWWOO DAMMIT I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO FUCKING HAPPEN! GET IT OUUUUT!' Plant man screamed tears fell

'Don't worry Plantoo the baby is going to arrive' He smiled

'stop calling me that dumb name!' he screamed as a cry could be heard as the baby was born

'Its a girl!' The docter held up the newborn

'I'll name her Aiyanna' Plant Man smiled kissing the crying newborn on the head


	4. Quick Man x Mega Man

Quick Man was standing in the rematch chamber and looking down, he was here because he was forced to battle Mega Man once again, he seemed a little sad, he didn't want to fight the legendary blue bomber, because he found out he had a crush on him, when Mega Man came to fight him, he spared him, only for Mega Man to beat him even more.

"MEGA MAN, PLEASE! STOP!" Quick Man begged his head starting to throb vigorously, as he then sighed, Mega Man stopped softly.

"Please! I wanna join your side! I REALIZED I LOVED YOU!" Quick Man cried softly as he looked down, Mega Man hugged him.

"I really feel the same :D" Mega Man said hugging him and taking Quick Man with him as they left smiling.


	5. Dead! Flash Man x Devastated! Quick Man

If I could begin to be

Half of what you think of me

Flash Man had been friends with Quick Man for awhile and he wanted his brothers love, but as much as Flash Man loved his brother, but he was incapable of falling in love.

I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love

Flash Man was busy in his Stage and he was sad, as he then looked down Mega Man was to fight him next as he was waiting to be dead, and then he looked down.

When I see the way you act

Wondering when I'm coming back

Then Mega Man appeared his heart racing as he was going to be defeated, and worried that he will die.

I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love like you

Mega Man came at him, he braced himself for the attack but it never came, as he then appeared seeing that Quick Man had took the hit, he had tears down his cheeks.

Like you

Love like you

Flash Man gasped

I always thought I might be bad

Now I'm sure that it's true

Mega Man teleported away without even defeating Flash Man, Quick Man laid there as Flash Man went up and hugged his brother.

'Cause I think you're so good

And I'm nothing like you

"Quick Man are you alright???" he asked

Look at you go

I just adore you

"I am alright..." Quick Man said coughing up Oil slowly moaning as his tears came out.

I wish that I knew

What makes you think I'm so special

"Quick Man..." Flash Man cried as you hugged him as he cried

If I could begin to do

Something that does right by you

"I love you..." Flash Man said

I would do about anything

I would even learn how to love

"I know you do..." Quick Man said as Flash Man looked down.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you... I know you did, but I think i'm incapable of falling in love" He slowly said

When I see the way you look

Shaken by how long it took

"I-i-i-i-" Quick Man passed away as Flash Man cried

I could do about anything

I could even learn how to love like you

"I love you" Flash Man sobbed

Love like you

Love me like you...


	6. Bass x Mega Man

Bass was walking with Mega Man to Robot Jail. Bass never even had the tendancy to battle Rock as well as he could, due to the over amount of distraction he had with his sexy blue eyes. He would get lost in the trance as long as he would, and fail miserably. So Bass thought he needed to confess...

"Hey Rock?" Bass said

Mega Man flinched because he thought Bass was going to verbally be rude to him.

"I just want to tell you something" Bass said

"Yes?" Mega Man said weakly

"I love you..." Bass said as Mega Man kissed Bass and Bass got the Handcuff keys and unlocked his cuffs.

"See ya later!" Bass ran off into the night Mega Man watched as his new love intrest escapes

"Bye Forte... See you soon, I hope we cross paths eventually..." Mega Man said as he walked home


	7. I Remember

I Remember...

I remember when your father came to

Me for assistance, you were only a month old when he walked inside my house, we were friends.

He was on the verge of losing the castle, and if he did he wanted me to take care of you and love you till you grow up and I agreed.

I remembered when you used to cry at night and I would always soothe you, don't you remember when I sang you that song you've always liked? I do, it made you calm down, I wasn't much of a singer, but I tried.

I remember when your first steps was, you'd hang onto my leg and was afraid to walk I would encourage you to go and you will, but only to fall flat on your face, you would cry at the pain before I came and sung you your favorite song. You'd love that song, it plays write now as I'm writing this.

I remember what your first words were, it made me smile looking at the footage, it made me cry. However I sobbed when I saw it the first time.

"Dada?" You'd say.

"No. I'm not your dada call me uncle..." I'd say.

I remember when you were off to school, yet again I was worried that you'd be scared as much as I was, I also started my first job as a dentist, but however you seemed happy in going to school. I remember waving to you as you felt my warm lips kiss your forehead saying "Have a good day at school."

I remember when you were 8,you came up to me sobbing as at the time I was busy reading and you were crying. We were at the beach, you were playing with the sandcastle, and you came up to me.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Daddy! These bullies kicked my sandcastle and punched my eye!"

It was then when I realized that you came with a black eye, I was mad, I then yelled at the kids who were responsible.

I remember when you were 11 and you were in pain, you groaned in the bathroom all the time making me worry.

"Daddy!" You called.

I rushed over to you seeing you on the toilet, and I was worried sick, you were crying deeply. I was afraid that you were sick and going to die.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"I feel like I'm pregnant and I'm having cramps!" You cried as I looked at your underwear which were soaked with red.

"Your not pregnant sweetie your just on your period, and it happens every few months" I said.

I remember when you were 16 and came home to you moaning, the bed was squeaking and you were screaming my brothers name, I dropped my coat from my late dentist hours and ran up the stairs only to see my brother Quick messing with you. I never felt mad at you, I just wasn't thinking clearly at the time.

"Get off my daughter!!!" I yelled peeling him off of you.

"Daddy? Why are you doing this?" You asked.

"Because Quick Man is going to break your heart!" I yelled as Quick left and he sighed.

I remember a few weeks later, you came to me with something in your hands, you looked nervous.

"Daddy? I have something to show you..." You said.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked, as you showed the pregnancy test to me, I was mad at Quick but happy that you will become a mother, I hugged you deeply.

I remember I would always assist you with your ultrasounds, and when you found out it was a boy you were happy and you couldn't contain it.

I remember when I was downstairs you were close to your last trimester, you were in pain and I wasn't allowed to come in because I wasn't the father, you were in the delivery room for an hour and then a cry was heard.

You saw the tiny baby, he was named Kinzoku.

I remember when you were 20 years old, and saw me come in with a man, you were confused and I told you we were married, and I was filled with happiness you on the other hand wasn't you left, I did had feelings for you but after you became a mother I knew you wasn't gonna care.

I remember a few days later, I adopted a baby girl with Magnet my husband and we spent more time with Little Kinzoku-San, to this day I regret the decision.

I remember one day, I came home from work I was supposed to pick up your step-sister in kindergarten, and I had only a few hours till she got out, I realized it was quiet and called your name, and went upstairs and then first knocked on your door, I didn't hear anything and I was scared, usually Kinzoku (Your Son) will be watching cartoons and you will be in the room sleeping, I opened the door and saw nobody in there everything was gone, I started to cry as I was hysterical I called Magnet who was at the store.

"Magnet, you'll have to pick up Kinzoku-San" I cried.

"Why?"

"Don't question me dammit!" I yelled as I hung up on the phone as I sobbed.

I remember the last time, I saw you was when you were pregnant with another baby, you came over to drop off Kinzoku, you didn't say much as I saw the bulge in your stomach. I questioned who got you pregnant you looked at me and glared as you left, as I watched you leave for the last time, I know I used the term so loosely but this was really the last time I saw you...

I remember when your son was playing one Saturday night, I remember I had him but you were supposed to come and get him but you never did, until Magnet called me.

"METAL GET OVER TO THIS ADDRESS!!! DONT BRING THE FUCKING KIDS THIS IS URENT!!!" Little did I know that this was gonna be a horrible day, I asked Bubble to watch my child and yours.

So when I went to Magnet I saw a bunch of cops and medics with a body and the body had a bump in their stomach, I walked up to my husband he looked sad.

"What the fuck happened?!" I asked.

"I'm sorry babe, but... your daughter passed... They need you to identity the body..." I cried as Magnet broke the news to me, I then walked over to the body and saw you, I cradled a hand on your face and sobbed as I saw your stomach had numerous stab wounds in it, next to the stretcher also had a small body bag, it was your baby... I sobbed.

"That's her..." I said as Magnet comforted me.

I remember when it was your funeral, I sobbed at it, I made it the way you wanted it to be, and your song the one you loved every since you were born played as I sobbed next to the coffin with you laid your unborn dead baby daughter, I loved you and until death... I know you loved me and I betrayed you by marrying Magnet and adopting a baby... I wish everything was better... But... After you died I remember seeing you in my dreams, you contacted me and told me that you loved me still, is that true? If it was... Then I will see you soon...

I remember one thing that effected me forever, it was standing on a stool with a rope attached to the ceiling a noose which I slipped my head through I sobbed as I sang your song, so you'll know daddy will be here...

"Only know you love to you let her go--"

I sobbed I sang the song broken you might remember that's not how I sang it to you, I then kicked the stool, and hung myself...

"I love you..."

"Daddy, is sorry..."

Heh, in fact, Aries...

I'm sorry, I'm really sorry this was the only way to see you again... I hope this letter gets to you soon right now daddy is not yet crossed over to where you are...

I love you Aries...

\--Love, Uncle Metal


	8. Sex Changed! Bubble Man x Quick Man

Bubble man was bullied, and he hated it, his brothers loved picking on him especially about his malfunctioned legs the most person to benefit from the bullying was no other then his asshole brother Quick.

He admit he kinda liked Quick even though he seemed like a dick to everyone including his EX Aries.

Fifteen weeks ago he caught Quick naked in front of his mirror moaning Bubble's name before cumming even so then he was a little awkward standing in front of his brothers room with such emotion.


	9. The Truth Will Set You Free

I woke up with tired eyes as I looked around and I felt scared as I sob and a naked figure was shown, he was my ex was walking towards me as I felt scared as I tried to leave and I was chained to the bedpost as I moaned as I freaked out.

"Hello bitch" He smirked as he smirked he then licked my lips and I cried.

"Baby~ You should let me fuck you~" I was shocked and tried to leave because I was scared he got on me and he then licked my boobs I squirmed as I tried to leave because I was afraid of him, he wouldn't leave me the hell alone as I screamed he began to thrust into me once as he moaned. The moans were shaky and disturbing.

The light illuminating his boomerang, he moaned loudly as he then grabbed the boomerang and shoved his boomerang up my vagina as I screamed he thrusted the boomerang even further as he took it out blood stained it leaking from my vagina as I moaned as I then laid back.

"Slut, your a fucking bitch." He said as he then licked his lips.

"One day, you'll be in love with me~ You'll see..." He said unchaining my chains and coming onto me licking my neck.

"The Truth Will Set You Free~" He said whispering in my ear. As he left all I saw on my floor was a bloody boomerang as I then gasped.


	10. Axl x Aries

Aries and Axl was in the maverick hunter HQ feeding each other food placing it in there mouth kinda like that one moment in DDLC with Yuri all of a sudden Signa came.

"Alright people!!!"

They jumped. They both blushed before wondering what the heck Signa was doing here. Earlier they both were in Axls room as he massaged Aries' back without her top on. Because her back ached. When he went lower he unstrapped her underside bra on accident. She was totally embarrassed as she frantically covered her breasts before she turned around.

"Axl? What the hell was that?"


	11. Top x Tundra

Top was shoved against the wall as Tundra and him made out. Lately they have been getting serious after they went out, and it was like make out booth only everywhere, they made out in the bathroom, on tables and even in bed. They made out on any open surface they can find until one day.

Top was tounge kissing making out with Tundra and he pulled away. "Tundra~ I want to have sex~"

Tundra never had sex before with a guy usually he had sex with his brothers' girlfriends. (OH Tundra you naughty little shit you~) He decided to go with it, because its trying new things.

So Tundra was on top of Top-

Hold on let me rephrase that.

So Top was on top of Tundra

There, much better ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Top Man thrusted into Tundra as he moaned, he was having the time of his life, he then buttsexed him as he moaned before cumming


	12. Bumblebee x Aries

Aries was walking around all bored not knowing what to when she decided to go ahead and visit Bumblebee.

"Hey, Bumblebee!!! How are you!!!" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine, Aries!" He beeps out.

"So do you want something?" He adds.

"I was wondering if you want to go out for some Earty cookies?" She asked.

"Sure"


End file.
